Warriors Lemons
by warriorslemons12
Summary: YAOI AND YURI JUST REVIEW TO GET TO DA SEX!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Firestar X Graystripe

Firestar padded out of his den feeling completely amused. Bramblekit and Tawnykit were play fighting near the nursery, and the elders were complaining about how hot it was in Greenleaf. Sandstorm appeared out from the tunnel entrance, holding several mice, showing her skills as a hunter.

Firestar felt proud to have such a wonderful mate and the feeling made him glow inside. He "supervised" the cats' work, from hunting to training, to following the warrior code. All warriors were present except…Graystripe?

He quickly caught his friend's scent and tracked it to a small clearing. "Graystripe?" he called out. "Hello Firestar," Graystripe mewed seductively. He traced around the clearing once before standing next to Firestar.

Graystripe used his gray bushy tail to rub Firesetar's sheath, causing him to moan in pleasure. "What are you doing?" he gasped, surprised. "Just a way to get more pleasure. Ever since Silverstream died, I had no one to fuck."

"Get away from me you gay freak!" shouted Firestar. Graystripe frowned and knocked him out quickly. Grabbing vines, he dragged Firestar to a large rock, exposing his soft stomach- and his member. He rapidly tied him up and licked at the sheath, soothing his member to come out.

Firestar moaned in pleasure and jolted awake at once. He was surprised to see his fully erect member next to Graystripe's ass. "Oh, OHHH!" Graystripe moaned as he pushed onto Firestar's dick. His barbs were scraping his soft ass walls.

"Graystripe-" Firestar grunted. "You're so tight!" Firestar pushed into Graystripe making them both moan in pleasure. Graystripe untied Firestar and they did the '69 position until they both came as they licked each other, cleaning each other's dicks. Little did they know Sandstorm was watching in the bushes…

**AN: You guys review and I'll try my best to get to all the couples! xD -warriorslemons12**


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather felt the warm rays of sunshine coming from the tiny holes in the den. He breathed in the beautiful smell of his beloved herbs. Brightheart rushed in looking shocked and panicked. "There's a sna-"

"A SNAKE?" Jayfeather nearly screeched.

"No. A snail. Duh." Brightheart mewed with a you-are-an-idiot tone.

"GET AWAY!" Jayfeather screamed at her.

Brightheart laid her ears back and snarled. "Fine."

I need to get away from this place, thought Jayfeather. ThunderClan is obsessing over SNAILS for StarClan's sake. Jayfeather strode out of his den and went past to the entrance, where he was met by Dustpelt, who was guarding the entrance. "What're you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! Uh- just picking herbs!"

"Want me to go with you Jayfeather? WindClan and RiverClan are pretty hostile right now."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be careful though, thanks for the warning."

"No problem Jayfeather!" Dustpelt happily replied as he trotted back to guarding the tunnel entrance. "Whew, that was close." Jayfeather muttered to himself. He remembered a small stream near WindClan with the sweetest and freshest water, and decided to go there.

As he was lapping up the cool water, he felt something poking near his tail. "Hguh?" he said with his mouth full of water. Suddenly, a wad of moss was pushed into his mouth and he yowled in alarm.

Of course- he couldn't see anything. But all that filled his nostrils was WindClan. Was it a WindClan she-cat in heat? No- there was something strangely familiar about this cat…

Jayfeather felt something licking at his sheath and moaned in pleasure. Breezepelt! He struggled to get up but was pushed down once more. His member was already poking out as Breezepelt guided Jayfeather over to a rock.

Jayfeather was strapped to the rock as Breezepelt pumped into his ass. "You're going to like this!" Breezepelt yowled.

"B-Breezepelt….OH! BABYY GO FASTER!" Jayfeather screeched in pleasure. He squirmed, trying to get every bit of pleasure there was from the sexy cat.

"Oh Jayfeather, you feel so tight!" Breezepelt mewed while he thrust again.

They switched positions and Breezepelt was moaning so loud, all four Clans could hear it.

After licking up their cum a few hours later, they parted ways without a word.


End file.
